A new lessen
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Scott teaches Jean to skate. JOTT fluff.


**AN: I own nothing. Bla bla bla you know the drill.**

I know its mid-summer but I went ice-skating and decided to write a fic about it.

"people talking"

'_people thinking'_

-- "people talking in the past" --

"Hey, look, it's snowing!"

Jean looked up at Scott from where she was reading by the fire. She raised her eyebrows. "So?"

He grinned at her from the couch he was sitting on, next to the window, showing the back garden. It was true; the whole garden had a thick blanket of snow. "So? So, the lakes frozen up. We can go ice-skating."

Jean froze and curled up more. "Nuh-uh, no thanks." She shook her head, her bright red hair tossing from side to side. Scott frowned at her, pouting ever-so-slightly. Jean suddenly wished she had a camera; it wasn't often that the fearless leader pouted.

"Why not?"

"'cos…"

"'cos…?

"'cos…" Jean hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "'cos, I don't know how." She said softly, just muttering it. If the whole house hadn't been silent, Scott wouldn't have heard her. It was Christmas eve and most the students had gone home, Rogue going with Kurt back to Germany. Storm had gone to Africa, Logan had disappeared about a week ago – his motorbike too - and Hank and Professor X had gone to a Mutant conference - conveniently in Barbados.

Scott was meant to be here alone but Jean wasn't having any of it. She said he had spent too many Christmas's alone and she wasn't about to let him do it again. So she had called up her parents that day without waiting for Scott to answer and told them she wasn't going home for Christmas.

Scott looked at her in obvious surprise, his eyebrows way above his shades.

"You don't know how to skate?"

Jean shook her head. "I've never even put on a pair of skates, let alone been on ice." Her cheeks where already a rosy pink from the fire but now they were turning a deep crimson. Scott stared at her for a few more seconds before getting up suddenly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and out of the room.

"Hey! What are you doing? It was warm in there!" Jean whined as Scott pulled her up the stairs and into her room. Once they were in he let go of her hand and pulled open one of her draws – quickly shutting it again, blushing slightly. "I take it you didn't mean to go into my underwear draw?" She asked him with a slightly amused expression. Scott shot her a look and pulled open another draw. This time he seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a warm sweater, a pair of gloves, a hat and a scarf. Then he opened a different draw and pulled out a pair of thick socks. He went into his room and did the same. Then he grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the stairs again.

Once they were in the hall, Scott started dressing Jean. "Scott! What are you-" Her words were muffled as he pulled the sweater over her head. With the sweater on he put the hat on her head and wrapped the scarf round her neck. He grabbed her boots from next to the stairs and put them on her. He even zipped them up for her. He handed her the gloves and proceeded to put his own clothes on. "Put the gloves on, Jean." He told her, before walking down the hall. Jean sighed and pulled them on, muttering curses about her weird choices in boyfriends. Seeing him coming back towards her, she decided to get answers. "Ok, Scott, you've had your fun. Now what –" She was cut off again but this time by her own accord.

Because by his side were two pairs of skates. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. No, Scott. No way!"

"C'mon, Jean! It's not hard I promise." He grinned at her and pulled her out the door, towards the lake.

She tried to talk him out of it. She moaned and whined all the way to the side of the lake, but Scott kept a firm grip on her hand. "It's cold out here, Scott! Let's just go back in, ok? We'll sit by the fire, instead of skating on the lake. C'mon, it's late. It's like…" she checked her watch. "11:30! Wow it really is late!"

'_And I was just using that as an excuse!_

They got to the lake surprisingly quickly. Scott brushed the snow off one of the benches and sat down. He pulled off his trainers and pulled on one of the pairs of skates. Jean, still standing, watched him as he did them up. Once he was finished he looked up at her expectedly. They stood – and sat – like that for a while, staring each other down. Jean may have been stubborn but Scott won.

She groaned loudly and sat down moodily. Scott, however, looked ecstatic. He immediately knelt down in the snow and unzipped her boots and pulled them off. Then he slipped the pair of ice-skates on and tied them up for her. She let him do this without protest, she knew that he wasn't going to let her leave till he had his way. He grabbed her hand once again and helped her up.

She wasn't used to skates and couldn't balance on them. She fell into Scott, wrapping her arms around him, hanging on tightly. His hands went to her waist and helped her steady herself. Scott chuckled slightly and waited till she was able to hold herself up, before letting go. He gently took her hand and steered her towards the lake.

Walking slowly, they eventually made it to the edge of the lake. Jean glared at it, as though it was its fault she was here.

'_Which, in a way, is true. But it's really my fault she's here.'_ Scott thought as he watched her, slightly amused.

She turned her glaring eyes at him. "Oh, I know it's your fault. Don't think I'll forget this anytime soon."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever, c'mon." He moved on to the ice and started skating slowly. Jean, however, stayed at the side frowning at the ice. She didn't notice Scott skating towards her and she jumped slightly when he stopped in front of her. He took her hand and gave it a small tug. She squeaked as she came on to the ice, hanging on to Scotts arm tightly with her eyes shut.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see that they were standing completely still on the lake. Jeans hold on Scotts arm loosened till she was simply holding his hand. He turned to be in front of her and took her other hand.

"We'll go slow, ok?"

Jean nodded mutely and Scott ginned at the fact that he had gotten his way. Very slowly Scott started to skate backwards pulling Jean with him. Jean's gaze was on the ice as she got pulled slowly across the lake. _'I don't know what surprises me more; the fact that he got me on the ice or the fact that Scott can skate backwards.'_

Scott let go of one of her hand and moved so that they were now skating side-by-side. Jean's hand was tightly clutching Scott's as he sped up slightly.

Over the next half an hour, Scott had taught Jean how to skate on her own. It had been hard though, at first Jean had simply refused to move her feet at all.

-- "Just lift one of your heels and push with the toes. That's it!" --

Then she didn't want to unless Scott was holding her hand.

-- "By myself? Nuh-uh! No way, I cant do that!" -- He had started her off, then let go without telling her. -- "The oldest trick in the book!" -- He had told her laughing.

She had fallen over many times, most times bringing Scott down with her.

-- "Sorry! … again." --

But eventually, she caught on. Now they were skating fast round the lake, still holding hand as Jean put her foot down at moving quick unless she had something to hold on to. Jean had been frowning when they first started but now she had a huge smile on her face, Scott ginning along with her. They slowed down and headed towards the middle of the lake.

Jean looked up and smiled. "Wow look at the stars!" There were millions of tiny lights in the sky. For once it was a clear night. The whole garden was lit up from the light of the moon. She grinned even more. "Thanks for forcing me to come out here."

Now it was his turn to smile. "Anytime."

Jean brought her hand up, looking at her watch, she gasped.

"Oh my god! Its half 12! I don't believe it. Its Christmas!"

She looked up at Scott to see their faces inches apart. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Jean." He said before closing the gap between them.


End file.
